


You'll Make It Up To Me

by IzzyShep



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, Settling Debts, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 06:35:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9807470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzzyShep/pseuds/IzzyShep
Summary: Who buys their boyfriend discount chocolate? Harry Potter, that's who... Don't worry. It all works out in the end.Just a little post-Valentine's treat.





	

Draco lay back, luxuriating in the magnificent sensation of Harry’s mouth enrobing his cock. He really did have the most talented tongue. Draco briefly wondered if there might be some connection between Harry’s ability to speak parseltongue and his exceptional skill at giving head. That was the last thought he had before all his attention was consumed by the rolling ecstasy of his second orgasm of the morning.

When Draco opened his eyes Harry was just inches from his face, slowly running his tongue over his upper lip, sweeping up the last remnants of Draco’s cum. Draco reached up, and brushed his fingers through the scruffy, damp fringe circling Harry’s face before pulling Harry in close. He savored the ghost-like taste of himself on Harry’s lips.

“Have I made it up to you yet?” Harry asked, looking expectantly into Draco’s eyes.

“Hummm… I don’t know, Potter.” Draco considered his boyfriend, slowly running his thumb back and forth along his blushing lower lip. “One _really_ shouldn’t purchase a discounted Valentine’s Day gift… even if one’s boyfriend was out of town on the appointed day.” Draco intoned, indicating the large box of chocolates with the incriminating tag still attached.

“Well, as you know… I _was_ raised by muggles.” Harry looked at Draco apologetically. “And, I think I have shown you just how sorry I am.”

“Perhaps once more will do the trick.”

“Just once?” Harry asked, suddenly showing a trace of a smirk.

Draco looked more closely at the pleased expression Harry was just barely concealing and felt a smile creep across his own face.

“Harry…” Draco drawled with pleasure, “You deceitful little snake….”

“Well, I was _very nearly_ sorted in Slytherin, remember?”

“Whatever will I do with you?”

“Perhaps I can make it up to you… somehow.” Harry’s eyes danced as his tongue flicked across the tip of Draco’s nearly exhausted cock.

“We’ll see.” Draco smiled and leaned back to collect on Harry’s debt… for the third time.


End file.
